


A Russian Winter

by Tassledown



Series: Russia and Prussia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypothermia, Implied Violence, M/M, Trans Character, USSR Era, blanket scenario, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia will admit to himself, if not to anyone else, that if he does not have to fight Prussia himself he will not. When he has to end a fight between Poland and Prussia in the house, he forces Prussia outside to face a winter storm. Once it's over, however, he is responsible for taking care of him.<br/>He is not unfamiliar with Prussia after so many years living with him. He could even claim to be quite close with him, or so he would've thought. Things cannot be so different just because Prussia is weak around him now... Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Russian Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of sorts, a continuation of "Prussia's Terrible Judgement" within the same character arcs.
> 
> (It is the same type of characterization edits I did to create that one, as this is itself a redo of "Russia, Prussia, and the Cold")

Ivan rubbed the ache from his bruised cheek as he left Poland's bedroom door. He'd finally – after almost an hour – gotten the raging Nation shut into his room, if not calmed down. He swore at Lithuania under his breath, but he had been required in Vilnius for an emergency. It was likely his absence that had resulted in Poland and Prussia coming to blows in the first place.

Ivan had not planned on it taking so long. He hurried once he reached the stairs and threw open the front door. 

The storm outside was still a white out. He saw no sign of Prussia. If he'd left the house, Ivan could not hope to find him. He looked around the entry way and jumped when he saw him. Prussia had pressed himself into the corner of the doorway. His clothes and hair were speckled with crystals of ice, his face and hands tucked against his legs. He wasn't shivering.

Immediately, Ivan took off his coat and wrapped it around Prussia to carry him back inside. He hurried upstairs, his arms and chest going cold on contact with his body, but at such a close proximity he could feel the slight shifts as he breathed and Ivan relaxed. 

Prussia wasn't frozen and he wasn't dead, and it was Ivan's fault he was in this state. He'd had few options otherwise. Poland and Prussia had broken the table, a portrait, and three windows in the sun room and been high enough on adrenaline to fight anyone coming upon them. Ivan knew he could take Poland in a fight anytime without Lithuania on his side. 

Prussia, even as the DDR, was an entirely different matter. Even if he could've won, he couldn't have done it and handled Poland. High on adrenaline, he'd seen Prussia fight through anything he could get his hands on.

No one could defeat the height of a Russian winter. Ivan had needed him to stop, and he'd gotten it.

He took Prussia straight to the bathroom in the master suite and laid him on the floor, wrapped in his wool coat. Ivan started the bath, adjusting it until it ran lukewarm over his hand. Once the tub was filling, he stripped Prussia out of his wet clothes.

If there had been anyone else capable of it, Ivan would've given them the task. As it was, there was no one – no one safe, at least. He could have gone to Hungary to ask, assuming she'd hear him out. Given his luck managing her, she might ignore Prussia in favour of raging at him for letting it happen instead. He might have gone to her anyways had Prussia not stripped for him, willingly and eagerly, before.

Most of his clothes came off easily, but the knot on the bodice he wore to flatten his chest was frozen shut. Ivan's fingers had lost much of their feeling by the time he got to it. He gave up to hang up the rest of the clothes, and then the bath was now full enough to use. 

Ivan stripped out of his own shirt and lifted Prussia into the bath. Prussia startled on contact with the water and whimpered, but didn't wake. Ivan wiped down his face and hair, trying to get rid of the ice. Prussia flinched away from his touch and jerked against his hands. Ivan let got reflexively and Prussia disappeared under the water. He jerked him back up and Prussia swore.

“What the – what the fuck?”

“You were very cold,” Ivan said. “You needed to warm up.”

“It hurts,” Prussia whimpered. He clutched at Ivan's arm and dug in his nails. He mumbled something else, but it made no sense. 

“You are hypothermic.” He debated with himself, then added, “I'm sorry. I did not intend to leave you outside that long.”

“Bastard,” Prussia mumbled. His grip faded on his arm and his head leaned on the edge of the tub. “Fuck you.”

“Do you want to remove your... bodice?” he asked, unsure of the term.

Prussia didn't respond. He'd gone limp again, breathing as though asleep. Ivan leaned him against the back of the tub and undid the knot on the garment now that his fingers and the laces were both warm. He loosened it, but left it on, suspecting Prussia would not appreciate it if he removed it for him.

Ivan checked the temperature of the water and ran more hot water, to try and keep the temperature where it should be. To his relief, Prussia began to shiver a few minutes later and stirred awake not long after. 

“Why'm I wet?” Prussia whimpered. “I'm so cold.”

“You are hypothermic,” Ivan repeated. “There's no one but me here to help you.”

“Aren't you supposed to use, like, body heat?” Prussia grumbled. “Why's the water cold?”

They were running out of hot water and Prussia's temperature had finally matched it, but Ivan didn't try to explain. He pulled Prussia out of the water and handed him a towel. He drained the tub and got a second towel before crouching by Prussia's side.

Prussia was fumbling at the bodice, but he didn't have the coordination to get it off. Ivan watched and waited until Prussia dragged his hand over ask for his help. He pulled the laces out completely so Prussia could slide the garment off his shoulders. Once it was off, Prussia clutched the towel in his lap to his chest and curled up, shivering hard. Ivan waited another minute before speaking.

“Do you need help drying off?”

“Yeah,” Prussia mumbled. “Sorry.”

Ivan shook out the towel he held and rubbed his hair dry and worked his way down. Prussia moved stiffly and didn't talk. When he'd finished, Ivan hung up that towel as well and picked Prussia up. His skin was cold and stuck to Ivan's bare chest, and he clung to the folded towel in his arms like it was a shield, all the way through Ivan tucking him into his bed. Ivan stripped and joined him, spooning against his back.

Prussia began to shiver harder against him.

“This is what you wanted, was it not?” Ivan asked.

“Yeah,” Prussia mumbled. “I'm okay. You don't bug me.”

“That's not what I asked.”

“I made a mess. You were right to deal with me – the fight – however... however you wanted.”

Ivan ran his hand through Prussia's hair, hoping it would dry soon. “I did not mean to leave you outside as long as I did. Pol'sha was more trouble than I expected.”

Prussia reached up for his arm and pulled it down around his waist, overtop of the folded towel. Ivan shifted to press the line of his body against Prussia's back, marvelling all over again that someone so violent and dangerous could fit smoothly inside the curve of his body. It continued to surprise him how comfortable and pleasant sleeping with him could be.

“Why do you keep apologizing to me?” Prussia asked.

Ivan paused, wondering how awake he truly was. “I locked you outside in a blizzard, Prusska.”

“So?”

“I did not expect you to forgive so easily.”

“I broke your coffee table and tried to throw Polen through a wall.” Prussia shrugged. “It's not like you shot me, and I don't think you shot him.”

“I did not,” Ivan said. “I can never tell how you will react.”

He pulled Prussia's head back to look down into his face. Prussia's eyes were nearly closed, his breath coming in soft pants. His shivering had subsided but not stopped yet, and he was still very cold.

“Prusska?” he repeated.

“Yeah?” Prussia didn't open his eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm so tired.”

“You're still hypothermic. I can do more to warm you if you wish.” He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but Prussia was still very cold. It was starting to worry him how slowly he was recovering. He didn't appear to be bothered by their proximity, and it wasn't anything they hadn't done before. 

Prussia tried to turn around in his arms and wound up flat on his back, too weak to turn around complerely. His expression was soft and worried. “As long as you stay with me?”

“You still are not very clear-headed, it seems,” Ivan said. He stroked Prussia's face with his fingers and Prussia leaned into his touch. 

“I want you to take care of me,” Prussia's eyes slid shut, his breath coming in short pants. “As long as you're taking care of me, I don't care what you do.”

“You still trust me after I locked you outside?”

“I know why you did it. I was a jerk, and – and high on blood.” Prussia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. “I'm so cold, don't leave me.”

Ivan pulled the towel away from Prussia's chest and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. Prussia wrapped his arms around his neck and Ivan gave in to the willing body beneath him, knowing he could very well regret it later. 

“I promise I will stay with you.”

Prussia spread his legs beneath him, whispering what sounded like a prayer against his lips. Ivan stroked his hand between his legs. He's gotten used to how wet Prussia was when aroused and how he liked to be touched. Ivan fucked his fingers inside him, to get them wet and prepare him for sex.

Some of the words Prussia was whispering became more audible and Ivan paused.

“Are you reciting the...”

Prussia coughed and turned away, blushing. “Was not.”

“Were you reciting Marx's book?”

“Maybe.” Prussia thrust against his hand. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Ivan pulled his hand out and pressed over his clit. “Where were you in it?” He breathed over the curve of his jaw. “Tell me.”

“It... the...” Prussia caught his breath and whimpered. “Society as a whole is... more and more splitting up into two great hostile camps...”

Ivan kissed Prussia's neck and removed his hand to stroke his own cock. “Into two great classes directly facing each other,” he spoke with Prussia. “Bourgeoisie and proletariat.”

“Yes.” Prussia was gasping and swallowing, shaking beneath him. Ivan kissed his mouth and thrust inside him. He paused as Prussia bit his lips, eyes closed, until he felt his hips thrust up to meet him.

Ivan wrapped an arm around Prussia to hold him against his chest as he fucked him, slowly feeling for his responses. He stayed low over his body to trap their heat beneath the blankets around them.

Prussia was still mumbling. “...gave to commerce, to navigation, to industry, an impulse never before known...”

Ivan kissed his forehead and pressed his hand to his clit again. Prussia's voice broke and he gasped softly. He dug his nails into Ivan's back and broke off the Communist Manifesto.

“Ave Maria, gracia plenum, dominus tecum – benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus.”

“Prusska,” Ivan grunted. 

Prussia didn't seem to hear. He finished the prayer, gasping as his body jerked around Ivan's cock. Ivan kept at it, smiling as Prussia tried to return to reciting Marx even as his voice kept breaking, over and over again, until neither of them could keep a steady rhythm. Ivan dug his nails into Prussia's skin and pinned him to the bed beneath him as he orgasmed, buried deep inside him. 

Prussia moaned and subsided into the bed, watching him through half-closed eyes. There was colour back in his cheeks, and his skin was warm again. Ivan couldn't remember if Prussia had come during the sex or not, but it didn't really matter. That hadn't been the point.

“Do you feel better?” Ivan asked.

“Jawohl,” Prussia mumbled. “Are you going?”

“I promised to stay,” Ivan reminded him. He ran his hand through Prussia's hair and pulled out to turn over onto his back. “Are you feeling alright?”

Prussia's eyes flew open. “Yes, of course!” He pressed up against Ivan's side, shivering all over again. “I'm just tired, that's all. The fight, it was – it was long. I just need to get a decent rest, not freezing or something.”

“Da, you should sleep.” Ivan wrapped his arm around Prussia's back and adjusted the blankets to cover them both tightly, Prussia's head nearly disappearing beneath them. “I am not going anywhere, Prusska.”

“Okay.” Prussia slowly relaxed against his chest again. “It helped, the sex,” he mumbled. “Thanks.”

“I am glad.” Ivan stroked his back with a content noise. “You were very cold.”

“I know. I wanted it. I know you don't want to hurt me – at least, not just to hurt me. I'm not mad about you locking me outside.”

“Da,” Ivan repeated. He lifted the covers to glance down at him, but Prussia was curled up to where he could not see his face. “I did not want to hurt you, then or now Prusska. I will stay here until you feel better.”

“Thanks.”

Ivan let the blankets fall, unsure if he'd made a mistake and how badly he might regret it once Prussia was himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pol'sha is what I have found the transcription of the Russian country name for Poland to be.  
> *Prusska is a Russian diminuative of Prussiya, the Russian language name for Prussia.  
> *DDR stands for Deutsche Demokratische Republik, or East Germany.
> 
> *I used the word bodice instead of binder because that's how I picture the garment Prussia uses for a binder to look like, especially to someone who's not trans.
> 
> *I am going off an amalgamation of what I've read being used to treat hypothermia, historically and modern day. This is not something I'd suggest you use as a guideline for how to treat it given modern knowledge. Lukewarm water is used because too much heat shocks the heart badly. Some of the major symptoms for hypothermia (beside the cold) are drowsiness, exhaustion, memory loss, and confusion. Shivering is an intermediate symptom that disappears when someone gets too cold (and energy is reverted to conserving vital organs.)
> 
> *The stuff Prussia is quoting is from the first chapter of the Communist Manifesto, and then the Latin version of the Hail Mary.
> 
> *Because I'm a dork who's ranted about consent on other fics I posted, I figured I might as well do it again. Consent for prior acts is not consent for future ones. Someone who can't think clearly for any reason can't give proper consent. If something appears unclear, it's better to err on the side of caution or fall back on prior information about the person.  
> *In addition, someone who's been hurt but doesn't want to admit it (for a wide range of reasons) will try to insist, even to themselves, nothing bad happened. 
> 
> There's a lot of characterization in here I mean to explore, but I keep not coming up with clear scenes that aren't porn.


End file.
